Buffy the Vampire Slayer: A Fight Worth Fighting
by Athina Corvinus
Summary: When all things go wrong. The essention a few days away. Faith after Angel. What will Buffy do? How will she cope? Not to mention she has Spike stalking her. What will happen?


The sound of feet hitting the ground was louder than anything. Breathing was hard as one girl ran from the beast that was hunting her. "Help!" She screamed, running down the street. The vampire caught up with her, grabbing the back of her neck then throwing her against the fence. "Please! No!" The girl whimpered. The vampire only smirked, approaching her closer, about to strike at her exposed neck.

"Hey!" Buffy yelled, running down the street, then jumping in the hair and tackling the vampire. "Learn to not eat in public!" She hissed, about to stake the vampire, but was quickly thrown off. She grunted as she flipped to her feet, stake in hand. "Better get out of here sweetie." She called to the terrified girl. The girl nodded, and ran out away from them.

The vampire threw out a punch at Buffy, who quickly blocked that, then sent out a kick of her own, then a swift punch. The vampire dodge her kick, not the punch, then sent it's fist at her with a force that made Buffy sigh slightly in pain. The vampire grabbed her arm, brought her forward then kicked her in the stomach several times then released her. Buffy fell to the ground, about to get to her feet when the guy swung it's foot hard across her back. She let out one sharp scream. It's been forever since she got a good fight from a vampire. She rolled to her back, her hands grabbing the vampire's foot on the next kick then threw it backwards, then flipped to her feet. She charged, jumping in the air and sending a high kick. The vampire hit the ground, getting back on his feet fast then ran at Buffy. Buffy twisted her body, then sent her fist at its face then pulled out her stake, and plunging it through the heart. The vampire screamed and turned to dust.

"That will show you..." She breathed heavily, before turning towards a clapping sound.

"Well done Slayer." A voice hissed.

"Who's there?" Buffy asked, holding up her stake in a defensive position.

"Well, now aren't I offended."

"Spike.." Buffy hissed with hatred when she saw him step into the street light.

Spike only smirked before descending toward her, then knocking the stake out of her hand, quickly grabbing a hold of her neck, pinning her to the ground. Buffy coughed, struggled and sent her legs forward, hitting Spike directly in the stomach. He flew off, but landed on his feet. Buffy rolled to her side and got to her knees, holding her hand around her neck softly. Her breathing was fast now. Spike charged again, and Buffy quickly got to her feet, grabbing him by the arms, turning and pushing him away, so he stumbled backwards. Spike caught his balance and then flew foward, punching Buffy in her chest, then kicked her hard in the knee, then bringing his fist down hard across her face, sending her falling to the ground, bruising already. She struggled a bit to get up, but fell back down.

"SPIKE!" Angel growled furiously, coming out of no where, striking Spike in the jaw. Spike stumbled back, hand on his face, his mouth bleeding from the blow.

"Well, well, well. Look who's joined the fun. Angelus."

"I'm not Angelus anymore, Spike. Leave Buffy alone." Angel warned. Buffy slowly got back to her feet, "Angel.. Stop.. This is my fight, not yours." She told him, returning her glare at Spike. Her face was pretty banged up, her lip bleeding, her eye bruised. Her knee was swelling as well. "This has to stop, Spike.. It's not Angel's fault, nor mine, that Drusilla left you. So can you stop banging my face into the cement?"

Spike hissed and went to tackle her again. For the first time Buffy cowered behind Angel who stepped in front of her, grabbing Spike then slamming him in the ground.

"Don't ever! Think about touching Buffy again!" Angel warned, a more ordering tone to his voice. "Angel!" Buffy whispered. "Let's just go.." She said, pulling at his hand. She knew that this little brawl could last forever. Angel returned to his human face, walked away with his arm around Buffy's waist. "You okay?" He asked her when they got to his crypt. Buffy nodded. "Yes I'm fine.." She lied. She had to. She didn't normally get her ass kicked. Angel held a towel wrapped with ice to her eye. "I should kill Spike for even touching you..." "Hey!" Buffy cut him off. "No. He's the only one who knows your moves." She said, giving him a soft kiss so he'd stop worrying. She pushed him away and backed up. "See? Slayer power. I'm already healing."

Angel didn't seem amused. "That's not the point." He glowered. "Then what is?" Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "I know you'd like any good reason to bash Spike's face into the ground--" "He's dangerous!" Angel stormed. Buffy's face went blank. "He's not dangerous, he's mental. There's a difference. I normally can kick his ass, not the other way around." "Yeah, well look at tonight." Angel turned around to calm down. "I'm sorry." He said. Buffy shook her head and glanced at her watch. "I have to go. Giles is expecting a follow up." Buffy started toward the door. "I'll walk you back." Angel offered. Buffy turned. "You don't have to. With Faith still out there. I don't want her spotting you." She gave him a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow." She walked out and into the night.

"Giles! I think I found something on the Essention!" Willow said gleefully, motioning him to come over. Giles walked up behind her. "My word. Good job Willow. Keep at it. We need more information than that though."

"How about that the Mayor will turn into some big ass creature, and we'll die." A voice said.

"Buffy?" Willow asked, Giles shook his head. "Faith." He said. "That's good, watcher is smart." Faith walked towards them. "What are you doing here Faith?" Buffy asked, as she walked through the double doors. "Just expressing the truth." Faith said. Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yeah.. Sure." "Buffy? How was patrol?" Giles asked on cue. Buffy glanced at Giles. "Same.. Some beefy vamp almost got me though." "Damn, B, you okay?" Faith asked. Buffy smiled a fake smile. "Yeah, couldn't be better," she said sarcastically. Faith smirked an evil smirk she always wore. "Well, I gotta get cutting, I'll stake out a bit of patrolling on my way back home." Faith said, leaving.

"So Buffy, How was Patrol really?" Giles asked, his eyes more prudent on an answer. Buffy looked over at him. "Spike was there." Was all she said. "Oh, my gosh! Buffy, are you okay?!" Willow asked, glancing at Xander on her side, then at Giles. Buffy nodded, walking over to the table and sitting down. "He's stronger..." She whispered. "He would have killed me if Angel didn't show up." "Angel showed?" Giles asked, shocked. Buffy nodded. "Doesn't he always?" Willow asked softly, her eyes on Xander who had been quiet this whole time. "Yeah, with Faith and Spike out there, he doesn't stay that far away. Uh- I think I'm going to head back home. Get some sleep before training in the morning Giles. Kay?" She said, throwing her coat back on and slung her bag over her shoulder. Giles gave a slight nod and went to clean his glasses, something he did a lot, meant he was thinking about something. Buffy waved to everyone and then walked out of the library and out of the school and down the street.

She reached her house with out any encounters. She locked her door and walked up to her bedroom, sliding out of her jacket. She didn't care at the fact that she was still in her clothes and nots something to sleep in. She crawled into her bed, and curled up, wishing hopelessly that Angel was there with her. After a few minutes of staring helplessly at the window, her eyes shut on her and she fell asleep.

_**A/N- Okay. This took at least a up to a week all together to write, but longer to actually get it done. I've just got busy, and bleh. But is this better than my other FanFics? Leave a Review if you liked, if you hate it: Leave a review and tell me how I could make it better. I'm always one for new ideas. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


End file.
